Jeu de Piste
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Depuis quelques jours Félicity reçoit des lettres d'un inconnu, rien d'épatant, jusqu'au jour où il lui propose un rendez-vous, va-t-elle accepter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hum... Alors cette idée m'est venue il y a une semaine environ, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, je trouvais ça sympa lol. Il y aura deux chapitre ^^ enfin il peut y en avoir qu'un, je vais voir si celui ci plaît déjà ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis folle... Complètement folle... Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec Oliver ? Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis tellement amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à lui ? Pourquoi je ne veux que lui ? Pourquoi quand je l'entends me parler je m'imagine déjà qu'il va me dire que tout est différent... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Mais pourtant, je ne fais rien pour changer. Parce que même s'il ne m'aime pas, moi je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que mon cœur lui appartient, je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Depuis une semaine je reçois des messages assez bizarre dans ma boîte aux lettre, rien de méchant, rien du tout, le premier me disait simplement qu'il, car oui je suppose que c'est un homme vu ce qu'il m'a dit...

Il me disait donc qu'il était désolé d'agir par courrier, mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire autrement, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'en laisser d'autre et que je devais faire ce que je voulais, que si ça me faisais trop peur de ne pas le connaître, je pouvais laisser le mot dans ma boîte aux lettres et qu'il comprendrait.

Je n'ai rien fait de cela, je reçois un message tout les jours depuis une semaine et ça me rend heureuse. Mais je suis stupide... Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction d'Oliver quand il l'apprendra... Est-ce qu'il sera jaloux ? Est-ce qu'il me dira de tout arrêter ? Je l'espère, ça prouvera qu'il tient à moi... Mais je ne peux pas continuer, ça me fait souffrir, alors que je ne devrais pas.

Je vais à ma boîte aux lettres, je souris comme une idiote en voyant le petit mot quotidien que je viens de trouver. Je l'ouvre et le lis.

 _ **« Hey mon rayon de soleil**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre, si tu le veux, je sais que ça ne fais qu'une semaine pour ces petits messages mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu saches qui je suis, parce que moi je sais déjà qui tu es.**_

 _ **Je te laisse la journée pour te décider, on est samedi, du coup je vais t'emmener dans plein d'endroit différent, tu ne me verras pas, mais moi si... Es-tu partante ? Si oui, il y a une enveloppe sous ton paillasson, à toi de jouer. »**_

Est-ce que je le suis ? Est-ce que je suis prête à rencontrer un inconnu ? On est samedi comme il le dit, en général le week-end, je les passe au Verdant... Avec Oliver, ça va me faire du bien d'être ailleurs. Je souris encore et fonce à mon appartement, je regarde sous le paillasson et je vois une enveloppe, comme il me l'a dit. Je l'ouvre et je souris.

 _ **« Je suis heureux que tu acceptes, je te promets que tu passeras une bonne journée, il n'y a pas de danger.**_

 _ **Alors en premier, un déjeuner, au Big Belly, j'ai commandé ton hamburger préféré et tout réglé, tu n'auras rien à débourser. Donne juste ton nom. »**_

Je file m'habiller, je prends ma veste et mon sac et je file au Big Belly, il est près de midi et je commence à avoir faim.

Une fois sur place je me mets à chercher du regard qui pourrait être mon admirateur... Je ne vois pas d'autre mots. Je vois plusieurs couples en train de manger, deux amis qui discutent de travail, je les entends bien discuter de leur entreprise de transport. Je ne vois personne de seul, ou alors il est caché. Je donne mon nom et la serveuse me sourit en disant à ses collègues _« elle est là ! »_. Elles sourient toutes, et me disent d'aller m'asseoir. Je fais ce qu'elles me demandent et vais m'asseoir, elles arrivent avec la commande, c'est vraiment tout ce que j'aime. Je mange tranquillement en pensant à cet inconnu qui peut être je ne sais qui, il pourrait vraiment être dangereux, mais en même temps... Je ne veux pas y penser, je veux passer la meilleure journée de ma vie. Je termine mon repas par un Milk Shake au chocolat, c'est vraiment mon pêché mignon, ils sont géniaux ici.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, vraiment pas... Je dois aller où ? Une serveuse s'approche de moi avec une enveloppe.

 _\- Il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci à la fin de votre repas. Et de vous dire quelque chose..._

Je suis surprise, je ne comprends pas, je prends l'enveloppe quand même.

 _\- De me dire quoi ?_

 _\- De ne pas vous inquiétez, c'est un homme bien qui ne vous fera pas souffrir. Et vu ce que j'en ai vu, il m'a l'air honnête._

 _\- Vous l'avez vu alors ? Il est comment ?_

 _\- Désolée mademoiselle... Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire._

Raaa, ça me rends folle, mais je lui souris avant qu'elle ne retourne travailler. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et lis le message.

 _ **« J'espère que tu as bien mangé, vraiment.**_

 _ **A deux heures tu as rendez-vous dans une boutique, je t'ai acheté une robe, j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira, par contre je ne suis pas doué pour les chaussures et tout le tralala des filles... Désolé, fais-toi plaisir, la note me sera envoyée ensuite, alors achète tout ce qu'il te plaît. »**_

Oula, il y a l'adresse de la boutique, c'est un endroit très côté, je ne sais pas quoi faire du coup... Est-ce que j'y vais ? J'hésite un moment avant de me lever et d'y aller, je n'ai qu'une vie, je dois vraiment y aller, je vais rencontrer mon inconnu d'ici quelques heure si tout se passe bien. J'arrive assez rapidement devant la boutique, je rentre et une cliente me demande ce que je fais ici. Je me crois dans un de ces films débiles ou la vendeuse refuse de servir une cliente car elle ne semble pas dans son univers. J'essaye de ne pas être blessée mais c'est dur, sa patronne l'appelle.

 _\- Cassidy ! Tu n'as pas lu le mémo ?_

 _\- Si bien sur madame._

 _\- Non tu ne l'as pas lu, car si c'était le cas tu saurais que cette jeune femme vient pour une occasion spéciale._

Elle pousse Cassidy qui semble mal à l'aise.

 _\- Excusez-la mademoiselle... Je vais m'occuper de vous. On a laissé une robe pour vous, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

Je souris et la suis. Je la vois jeter un regard noir à Cassidy, je pense qu'elle ne va pas faire long feu ici... Je suis la patronne et je vois une magnifique robe bleue foncée qui est posée sur un cintre, elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle est ouverte sur le côté et semble très légère.

 _\- Il nous l'a commandé exprès. On en avait plus en boutique, je vous laisse l'essayer afin qu'on vérifie qu'elle vous va._

Je fais ce qu'on me demande, je rentre dans une cabine et je l'enfile, je me sens vraiment bien dedans. Je ressors et la patronne me regarde en me faisant un petit sourire. Elle me tourne autour et regarde si tout va bien.

 _\- Monsieur a l'œil... Il a deviné votre taille exacte, cette robe vous va à ravir._

Je la remercie. Je l'enlève, je ne veux pas l'abîmer, je me dirige ensuite vers le rayon chaussure. Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, j'en essaye plusieurs. Je pense en prendre des noires, ça ira bien avec la robe. J'en essaye donc deux paires, une ouverte devant et une totalement fermées... Je pense avoir une préférence pour celle ouverte alors je choisis celle ci. La patronne me dit qu'elles me vont bien. Je souris et choisis également un petit sac... En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix, dans la note il y a une robe, des chaussures et un sac... Je ne veux pas le faire payer pour quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pris.

Une vendeuse s'approche avec une enveloppe, encore une. Je l'ouvre et lis le message.

 _ **« J'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaît cette robe, j'ai hâte de te voir dedans ce soir... Ta prochaine destination est une autre surprise, dans peu de temps on pourra se rencontrer, alors sois patiente ma belle... A ce soir. »**_

Je souris, la patronne et son employée me sourient également, je sors avec mes paquets et je file vers l'adresse qu'il m'a donné. Je m'arrête devant une bijouterie de luxe... Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore préparé... Je rentre et je vois déjà qu'on me fait des sourires, je pense qu'ils savent déjà qui je suis. Un homme arrive vers moi et me guide vers un comptoir.

 _\- On vous attendait mademoiselle, la commande de monsieur est prête._

Purée, j'ai trop envie de savoir qui c'est, mais en même temps, j'ai peur, peur d'être déçue en le voyant ce soir... Je me retrouve devant une parure magnifique, un collier en or blanc avec trois émeraudes dessus... Je me dis que c'est impossible qu'un si grand hasard ne peut pas être possible... Des émeraudes... Je secoue ma tête et chasse cette idée de ma tête. Le bracelet est assorti, c'est magnifique.

 _\- Voici votre enveloppe mademoiselle._

Je souris et la lis décidément qu'est ce que je peux sourire, mais cette journée est si étrange.

 _ **« Je trouve que tu es parfaite, tu es magnifique même au naturel, mais je sais aussi qu'une femme aime se faire belle quand elle sort... Même si tu n'en as pas besoin... Tu vas te faire chouchouter en attendant ma belle. Il y a un salon de beauté, au coin de la rue où tu es... Vas-y, ils prendront soin de toi. Ensuite, on se verra, j'ai hâte de te voir, vraiment. »**_

Je fonce sans demander mon reste, plus le temps passe, plus je me rapproche du moment où je vais le voir... J'ai hâte mais en même temps, je me demande si ça va aller. Si je ne vais pas être déçue... Sur place je me fais vraiment chouchouter, on me coiffe, me maquille, j'ai même eu le droit à un massage, c'était vraiment le pied. J'ai demandé un maquillage simple quand même, du rouge sur les lèvres et les yeux légèrement maquillés avec du brun. Pour mes cheveux, je préfère les avoir lâhcés, alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me les boucle un peu. Une fois prête, on ne me remet pas d'enveloppe, on me demande juste de m'habiller et on me dit qu'on vient me chercher.

Je fais ce qu'on me demande, ça ne prend pas trop longtemps, une fois sortie, un homme m'attends, je ne le connais pas, c'est lui mon inconnu ? Il n'est pas mon genre, mais alors pas du tout... Merde, je suis déçue... Je le savais, j'ai envie de fuir, de partir loin, de rentrer chez moi. Le grand type s'approche, il a le crane rasé, les épaules carés, semble peser plus de cent kilos... Il me fait limite peur...

 _\- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis votre chauffeur, je dois vous conduire à lui._

Mon chauffeur ? C'est mon chauffeur ? Alors ce n'est pas lui... Mon inconnu est quelque part en ville, à m'attendre... Je suis rassurée, mais en même temps pas vraiment, en le voyant, en croisant cet homme, je me suis dit que peu importe qui se trouverait devant moi ce soir... Je ne l'aimerais pas... Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, c'est impossible.

Dans la voiture je me demande vraiment face à qui je vais me retrouver, et je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur, encore plus que durant la journée, si ça se trouve je vais tomber sur un psychopathe, sur un fou qui veut me tuer et qui a jouer ce jeu avec moi pour m'attirer dans ses filets et moi comme une gourde, je suis tombée dans le panneau... Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas y aller.

 _\- Vous pouvez vous arrêter ?_

 _\- Désolée mademoiselle, je dois vous amener à votre lieu de rendez-vous._

Je soupire, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

 _\- Appelez celui qui vous a engagé, dites-lui que j'ai changé d'avis, que je lui rendrais tout ce qu'il a dépensé pour moi..._

 _\- Mademoiselle..._

 _\- S'il vous plaît..._

Il s'arrête sur le bord de la route et sort son portable, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ai d'ennuis, alors je reste dans la voiture, je ne peux pas y aller, celui que je veux voir ne m'attends pas à l'autre bout du chemin. Je le sais. Je vais vraiment devoir arrêter de rêver comme ça, ça me fais beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Je l'entends parler au téléphone.

 _\- Elle dit qu'elle a changé d'avis... Bien monsieur... Entendu monsieur, je lui dis tout de suite._

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, mais il aimerait vraiment vous rencontrer, il m'a dit que même si vous passez toute la nuit à réfléchir, il vous attendra. Et c'est mon simple avis... Mais cet homme est sérieux..._

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne veux pas y aller, mais en même temps je le veux. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit Oliver... Alors que je sais que c'est impossible, je dis au chauffeur de continuer, après tout, une bonne soirée n'engage à rien.

On roule encore et encore, on arrive devant un restaurant assez chic, je ne le connais que de nom. Le chauffeur vient m'ouvrir et il me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire et me dirige vers l'endroit qu'il m'indique, le balcon de ce restaurant. Je me sens mal... Au bord du malaise, au bord des larmes, je vais à la rencontre d'un inconnu en voulant voir l'homme dont je suis amoureuse, je suis stupide, totalement.

Je me retrouve rapidement sur le balcon, je vois un homme de dos, les mains derrière le dos également, en regardant de loin je jurerais que c'est Oliver, je l'ai suffisamment observé pour connaître sa posture. Je fais quelques pas et je le vois qui se retourne, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et encore c'est peu dire. J'ai l'impression d'arrêter de respirer quand je vois de qui il s'agit, c'est Oliver, c'est bien lui qui est devant moi, qui me fait face, il me sourit et fait quelque pas vers moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... C'est lui qui m'a fait vivre cette journée magnifique ? C'est lui qui m'a laissé tout ces mots adorables ? C'est lui qui m'a dit tout ces compliments ? Il ne peut pas... Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas... Est-ce qu'il va encore me promettre une soirée et tout arrêter ensuite, je ne le supporterais. Des larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues, je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau...

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues afin de les essuyer doucement.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?_

Je ne veux pas m'énerver, vraiment pas. Je dois lui dire ce que je pense de tout ça.

 _\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi me fais-tu encore rêver une soirée avant de me briser le cœur ? Ça te plaît de me faire souffrir ? Ça te plaît de jouer avec mon cœur ? Je... Je crois... Que je vais rentrer._

Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas encore, ça fait trop mal, mais cette fois, c'est fichu, Oliver, tu as tout détruit, notre amitié aussi... Je ne voulais pas perdre ce qu'on avait, mais tu l'as fait...

Je me retourne mais je le sens m'attraper le bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement, j'essaye de reculer mais il me serre contre lui, passe une main dans le bas de mon dos et une autre sur ma nuque, je ne résiste pas, ce baiser est tellement parfait, j'ouvre légèrement les lèvres, je veux plus, tellement plus, même si c'est la seule fois. Je sens sa langue venir caresser tendrement la mienne, je réponds sans hésiter. On reste ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser, nos langues qui se caressent tendrement, mes mains sont venues se poser dans son dos, je suis si bien dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, on se sépare, à bout de souffle, je veux encore partir mais mes jambes refusent de bouger d'un centimètre.

 _\- Si j'ai fais tout ça... Toute cette mise en scène, c'est parce que je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que tu acceptes de venir... Je suis un con Félicity, un con qui essaye de fuir la femme qu'il aime parce qu'il a peur... Mais je ne veux plus faire ça... Je veux être heureux... Mais je veux l'être avec toi..._

J'ai du mal à croire tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance...

 _\- Et si je suis encore en danger ? Encore blessée ? Tu partiras encore une fois, tu me dirais que tu ne peux pas..._

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, tendrement cette fois avant de se retirer aussitôt.

 _\- Non... Félicity... Je t'aime. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de te le dire... Et c'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai fais tout ça... Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je te laisse partir si tu le veux..._

Il me relâche doucement, je vois bien qu'il ne le veut pas, mais il le fait, il me laisse le choix, je ne veux pas le quitter, je ne peux pas le perdre, je l'aime moi aussi, tellement. Il se recule, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que je passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de le serrer contre moi, il pose ses mains dans mon dos et me serre contre lui à son tour.

 _\- J'espérais tellement que ce soit toi ce soir... Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime tellement._

On reste ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'Oliver ne se détache doucement, il pose son front contre le mien et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, on a une seconde chance pour être heureux et je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il compte tout faire pour la saisir... Et je compte bien en faire de même.

La soirée s'est passée vraiment bien, on a parlé, de tout et de rien, on a ri, on a sourit, on a vraiment passé un agréable moment. On est dans la voiture, Oliver me tient la main tendrement, je ne veux pas le quitter, j'ai trop peur que demain tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

On arrive devant la porte de mon appartement, Oliver m'embrasse tendrement et me laisse rentrer chez moi... Je ne veux pas le quitter c'est dingue, ça fait des mois voir même plus que j'attends ça. J'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte... J'espère que c'est lui, pitié faites que ce soit lui. J'ouvre la porte et je souris en voyant que c'est bien lui. Il pose sa main derrière ma nuque et me rapproche de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne le repousse pas, bien au contraire, je l'entraîne dans mon appartement et il ferme la porte avec son pied, je lui retire sa veste de costume alors qu'il me défait la barrette de mes cheveux. Il force doucement la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue et je laisse faire sans hésiter avant de caresser de nouveau sa langue de la mienne, merde ce que c'est bon, je ne vais pas m'en lasser, jamais.

On continue de s'embrasser alors qu'Oliver me plaque doucement contre le mur du salon, je meure d'envie de retirer sa cravate, sa chemise et de toucher son corps, on finit par se détacher avant qu'il ne me murmure doucement.

 _\- Je te veux tellement..._

Il dépose de long baiser dans mon cou et sur ma poitrine, c'est vraiment le pied, je ne sais même plus où je me trouve, je ne sens que les lèvres d'Oliver sur mon corps. Je le veux moi aussi, depuis si longtemps. Je veux le lui dire mais il vient de nouveau m'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de continuer.

 _\- Je voulais faire les choses bien... Attendre un peu... Te prouver que je suis sérieux... Mais je ne peux pas... Alors dis-moi de partir pour ce soir... Si tu ne veux pas ce soir..._

Je le fais taire et le repousse doucement, je vois dans son regard qu'il est déçu, je lui fait un petit sourire avant de m'écarter du mur, je m'éloigne doucement de lui, tout en frôlant sa main de la mienne. Je m'avance vers ma chambre à coucher, il n'y a pas de mur de séparation, mon lit est juste positionné dans un coin au fond de l'appartement, je fais glisser ma robe le long de mon corps tout en m'avançant, je lui jette un regard qui en dit long, il s'avance vers moi et vient m'embrasser de nouveau, il repasse ses mains derrière mon dos, cette fois ses mains n'ont plus de barrières, elles touchent ma peau, me caressent tendrement, il en remonte une jusqu'à ma joue afin de m'embrasser délicatement.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

Je souris, il me demande si je suis sure alors que je suis à moitié nue devant lui.

 _\- Certaine..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me redresse afin de lui donner un baiser, il se penche doucement et me l'accorde sans hésiter, je le sens qui me caresse doucement le dos, il remonte de plus en plus haut, il s'éloigne de mes lèvres avant d'embrasser mon cou tendrement, j'aime ses baisers, non je les adore, mais je veux plus, je veux qu'il me donne tout, je le veux entièrement.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour Oliver... Je t'en pris... Prends-moi dans tes bras._

Il me sourit et passe ses jambes sous mes fesses afin de me soulever dans ses bras, il m'embrasse de nouveau alors qu'il se dirige vers mon lit. Il me dépose délicatement dessus et s'allonge sur moi, je lui enlève sa cravate et déboutonne sa chemise qui atterrit sur le sol de ma chambre, Oliver dégrafe mon soutien gorge qui disparaît bien vite. Il descend sur ma poitrine et embrasse mes seins tendrement, il les titille avec sa langue, avec ses dents, je suis aux anges. Ses mains sont dans le bas de mon dos alors qu'il continu toujours de prendre soin de ma poitrine. Il remonte vers moi et m'embrasse de nouveau, j'arrive à atteindre son pantalon, je défais sa ceinture et Oliver arrive à s'en débarrasser sans quitter mes lèvres, je me demande comment il fait.

Oliver descend ses lèvres le long de mon cou puis sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre avant de descendre le long de mes jambes, je sais très bien ce qu'il va faire, je me mords la lèvres inférieur tellement je suis excitée à l'avance, il retire doucement mon dernier vêtements avant de l'envoyer sur le sol.

Il embrasse d'abord le haut de mes cuisses avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur mon intimité, sa langue, ses dents, tout me titille doucement, je commence déjà à sentir les premiers signes de plaisir, je sens deux de ses doigts qui entrent en moi alors qu'il continue d'embrasser et de sucer doucement mon intimité, j'essaye de le repousser, je ne veux pas que ça finisse trop rapidement mais Oliver me maintien doucement contre le lit, je le maudit intérieurement, ce qu'il me fait est absolument divin, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête mais en même temps je veux qu'il arrête ça et qu'il me conduise directement au septième ciel. Il continue un long moment avant que je n'explose en hurlant son nom une fois, puis deux. Je suis en larmes, tellement heureuse, il remonte doucement vers moi en embrassant mon corps au passage, il semble perturbé de voir mes larmes. Il les embrasse doucement et pose de nouveau son front contre le mien.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je lui souris, oh que oui, je vais tellement bien, même mieux que bien, je suis tellement heureuse.

 _\- Vraiment bien._

 _\- Alors pourquoi..._

Je me redresse et l'embrasse doucement, il sourit contre mes lèvres et on approfondis notre baiser, on s'embrasse un long moment avant qu'il ne me passe ses bras sous mes jambes, je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, je les passe autour de sa taille et il entre en moi doucement... Merde, j'ai rêvé de ça tellement de fois, et là il est en moi. Oliver attends un moment, immobile, il se contente de m'embrasser tendrement avant de commencer à bouger doucement tout en m'embrassant, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, jamais, je suis tellement bien, je commence à bouger en symbiose avec lui, nos corps ne font plus qu'un, on ne fait plus qu'un.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre moment dure, mais je m'en fiche, je le sens toujours à l'intérieur de moi, il va de plus en plus vite, nos cris et gémissements remplissent l'appartement. Le lit claque contre le mur, heureusement que mes voisins soient en vacances mine de rien, mais en même temps je m'en fiche. Je croise mes jambes encore plus haut autour de sa taille, il me sourit et me soutient de plus en plus, je n'ai plus de force mais je suis tellement bien. J'explose de plaisir une dernière fois criant son nom avant qu'Oliver ne se fige une dernière fois et ne m'embrasse tendrement.

On se sépare et il me prend dans ses bras avant que je ne m'endorme paisiblement contre lui, jamais je ne veux me réveiller, je veux être près de lui, toujours.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je ne suis pas surprise de le voir près de moi, il caresse tendrement mes cheveux, je me redesse et lui sourit, on s'embrasse avant que je ne me serre encore plus dans ses bras, je suis tellement bien, mais j'aimerais lui poser une question, qui me taraude depuis hier... Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste une nuit, juste une journée, je ne veux pas que demain il me dise que c'est une erreur et que je me retrouve de nouveau le coeur brisé, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, je ne le pourrais pas maintenant que j'ai connu au bonheur d'être dans ses bras...

 _\- Tu penses trop dès le matin mon amour..._

Je me redresse et sourit, j'adore qu'il m'appelle comme ça, je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'en lasser, jamais.

 _\- Je ne vais pas partir, ni te dire que c'est fini... Félicity, je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... C'est juste... Que je me demande ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis..._

Il me sourit et me fait basculer sur lui, je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, il a ses bras dans mon dos et il m'embrasse délicatement du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Le gala... Il y a deux semaines... Tu es venue accompagnée..._

Je secoue doucement la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il soit jaloux.

 _\- Ce n'était rien du tout !_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît mon amour..._

Il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et il continu.

 _\- Je t'ai vu avec ce gars... Ca m'a fait mal... Vraiment, mais tu semblais heureuse... J'ai vraiment essayé de me dire que tu avais le droit au bonheur, que j'avais tout gâché et que tu méritais tout ça... Mais je ne pouvais pas, je le voyais te prendre la main, poser tes mains sur toi... Ca me dégoute... Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche, ne t'embrasse, ça me fait tellement mal... Et m'imaginer qu'un autre puisse te faire l'amour... Je suis..._

Je pose mon front contre le sien, je m'en veux mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentais pour moi à ce moment là, je pensais que pour lui, je ne serais jamais plus qu'une amie. Il a vraiment du souffrir de me voir avec ce gars.

 _\- Il n'y a rien eu... Il a voulut m'embrasser mais je l'ai stoppé, je ne pouvais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser un homme que je n'aime pas._

Je frissonne un peu, bon en même temps, je suis totalement nue, la couverture est tombée durant notre étreinte passionnée, il ne reste qu'un drap. Oliver me serre contre lui et descend du lit.

 _\- Hey !_

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de nous conduire vers la salle de bain, il ne me lâche pas, j'allume donc l'eau chaude de la douche et on se retrouve tout les deux sous le jet, à s'embrasser, se réchauffer. On fait l'amour, encore une fois, je suis épuisée par notre nuit, mais je m'en fiche littéralement, je suis tellement bien, il me serre dans ses bras et me murmure doucement et plusieurs fois à quel point il m'aime. Je ne peux même pas répondre, trop ancré dans le plaisir qu'il me donne, mais il sait que je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout alors quand nos corps cessent enfin tout mouvements, quand on tente tout les deux de reprendre une respiration normale, quand je sens Oliver me reposer doucement sur le sol, alors qu'on s'embrasse tendrement, je m'écarte doucement de lui, je le regarde droit dans les yeux afin de lui dire tout ce que je ressens.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Plus que tout... Tout ce qu'on a vécu hier et ce matin... J'aimerais que ça dure... Toujours..._

Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, mais c'est ce que je ressens, je ne veux pas qu'il fuit car je pense totalement à l'avenir, un avenir avec lui... Il pose une main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Moi aussi, c'est ce que je veux... Toi et moi... Toujours._

On se sourit et on s'embrasse de nouveau, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver demain, le mois prochain ou dans un an, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on sera ensemble, lui et moi, comme nous l'avons toujours voulu.

 **Voilà ! Alors j'ai écrit une suite, elle est un peu plus courte mais elle est belle et bien écrite, je vous la posterais si celui ci vous a plus ^^**

 **A très vite !**

 **A vos claviers pour les comm's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la seconde partie, j'espère que vous allez aimer autant qu le premier ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'éveille doucement, la nuit a encore été très mouvementée... On a du poursuivre une bande de criminels pendant des heures avant de finalement réussir à les coincer et à livrer à la police. J'ai eu peur car j'ai entendu Dig dire que Oliver était blessé... Je panique dès que c'est la cas, mais fort heureusement, la balle a juste effleuré son abdomen, il n'a même pas eu besoin d'être recousu, j'étais rassurée même si en rentrant j'ai essayé de le ménager au maximum, il m'a prise dans ses bras en oubliant totalement sa blessure et m'a fait l'amour une grande partie de la nuit... Ça fait un an aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble, et je dois dire que même si je suis plus qu'heureuse, ça me surprends quand même, je ne pensais pas que tout se passerait aussi bien. J'ai froid dans le lit, il doit déjà être levé, je tend le bras pour en être sur, en effet, il n'est pas là. Je me redresse et l'appelle, il n'y a aucune réponse... Je recommence, toujours rien... C'est bizarre, depuis un an qu'on est ensemble... Il n'est jamais parti sans moi... Ou en tout cas sans que je ne sois réveillée. Je me redresse et fais le tour de la chambre du regard, je souris un voyant une note posée à sa place dans le lit.

Je le prends et l'ouvre doucement.

 _ **« Hey mon amour,**_

 _ **Désolé d'être parti si tôt, mais d'une je voulais te laisser dormir, tu es si belle quand tu dors. De deux aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble... Une année où je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, avec toi. Je t'aime tellement que au début ça me faisait peur, mais tu as su me redonner une chance et je t'en remercie. Je te promets de ne jamais gâcher cette chance, même si tu dois le savoir.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui on ne va pas se voir, j'ai prévu quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour notre anniversaire.**_

 _ **Un nouveau jeu de piste ça te dit ? Ce sera différent de l'an dernier, enfin en partie. Tu es prête à jouer le jeu ? Si oui, habille-toi, avale quelque chose et va à l'endroit où on s'est rencontrés la première fois.**_

 _ **Je t'aime, Oliver. »**_

Je souris, il est vraiment pas croyable. Je sors du lit, nue comme un vers et vais vers mon armoire, j'enfile un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge, je préfère être en robe, mais si il veut me faire aller partout, ce ne sera pas pratique, et j'ai vraiment envie de me donner à fond. J'ai envie d'y aller, mais je fais ce qu'il me dis, j'avale un café et deux gaufres qu'il m'a préparé avant de partir... Franchement, c'est le meilleur !

Je file ensuite à ma voiture afin d'aller dans mon ancien bureau à Queen Consolidated... Je sais que c'est là bas. Une fois devant, je prends l'ascenseur et me demande quand même ce que je vais trouver, j'ai hâte, je souris d'impatience, je me moque totalement du regard des curieux.

Une fois dans le bureau, je m'excuse auprès du jeune homme qui se trouve là, j'aimerais lui demander s'il a trouvé une enveloppe, mais je dois chercher. Je me rappelle tellement de ce jour où il est entré dans mon bureau la première fois, je n'aurais jamais que nous en serions là aujourd'hui.

 _\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Non, ça va merci._

Je veux le faire seule, mon amour a tout organisé pour moi, encore une fois. Je me demande où il a pu la mettre et puis je le sais, je soulève le clavier d'ordinateur et regarde en dessous, elle est là. Je la prends et sors du bureau sans un mot au type qui m'accuse de le déranger dans son travail. Je m'adosse au mur en face de l'ascenseur et ouvre la lettre.

 _ **« Je savais que tu trouverais, tu es la meilleure, bon là c'était facile, après ce sera un peu plus compliqué, même si je suis sure que tu y arriveras. Ta prochaine destination mon amour c'est l'endroit où je t'ai dit la toute première fois que tu pouvais me faire confiance... Et pourtant, ce n'était pas facile, vraiment pas, je dois l'avouer, je te demandais toutes ces choses ridicules, et même si je suis sur que tu savais que je mentais, tu m'aidais quand même.**_

 _ **Je suis sure que tu sais où s'est.**_

 _ **Je t'aime. »**_

Je souris, en effet, je me souviens très bien de ce moment, je reprends l'ascenseur et je file à ma voiture, je parcours quelques pâtés de maison et arrive au Big Belly, le même que l'an dernier, celui où j'ai mangé lors de notre première journée... C'était tellement parfait, je rentre et la même serveuse que l'an dernier m'accueille, je le sais, je la reconnais, elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi. Et puis Oliver et moi on vient souvent manger ici, et elle nous parle souvent.

 _\- Vous revoilà ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est encore moi. Est-ce que Oliver a déposé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Exact... Mais il m'a demandé de vous laisser chercher._

Je souris encore, il est pas croyable. Je fais le tour du restaurant de mes yeux, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurais posé là où j'ai mangé la première fois, ni au comptoir... Soudain je regarde la baie vitrée, ce doit être là, je suis sure que c'est là, je m'approche et regarde en dessous du comptoir qu'il y a devant la vitre, elle est là, ma nouvelle enveloppe est ici, cet endroit où nous nous étions vu, et où je lui avais remis le carnet que Walter avait trouvé au manoir. Je la prends et m'assois afin de la lire. La serveuse m'apporte un Milk Shake, je n'ai rien commandé.

 _\- Cadeau de la maison._

 _\- Merci._

Je sirote ma boisson en lisant la nouvelle lettre que m'a laissé mon amour.

 _ **« Je pense que tu as compris mon amour, je vais te faire aller dans des endroits qui ont été important pour toi et moi, pour nous. Je veux que tu comprennes à la fin de la journée que je sais tout de toi, que tu sais tout de moi, que notre confiance l'un dans l'autre est indestructible, et que notre amour l'est autant.**_

 _ **Sache aussi que ce jour là, je voulais vraiment te dire que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance, je voulais t'éloigner de moi le plus possible... Mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi... C'était impossible pour moi... Tu m'avais déjà ensorcelé.**_

 _ **Le prochain endroit est celui où je t'ai dis que je t'aimais pour la toute première fois, j'espère que tu te souviens de l'endroit.**_

 _ **Je t'aime, Oliver. »**_

Je finis mon Milk Shake, je me souviens de ce jour là, j'ai su que c'était un piège mais depuis qu'on est ensemble il m'a bien fais comprendre qu'il le pensait déjà mais qu'il avait trop peur pour se l'avouer, et encore moins pour me l'avouer. Je souris, remercie la serveuse et retourne à ma voiture.

J'arrive rapidement au manoir des Queen, car oui même si Oliver n'y vit plus, il est toujours à sa famille et du coup, à lui aussi. Il a laissé la clé sur la serrure, il est pas très prudent, mais bon, je rentre et je vois un vase avec une rose fraîche dans posée sur le sol au beau milieu de la pièce, au pied du vase il y a une lettre, encore. Je souris encore... C'est fou ce que je souris quand il s'agit de lui. Je m'assois et lis la lettre.

 _ **« Je suis heureux que tu sois là... Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais sache que je t'aimais déjà tellement, mais je pensais que tu méritais mieux que moi, que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec toi ce que je voulais au plus profond de mon cœur... Mais j'avais tort, et cette année passé avec toi me montre bien à quel point j'ai été stupide. Je t'ai laissé cette rose car vu la taille du manoir, je ne voulais te faire chercher partout non plus.**_

 _ **Le prochain endroit est aussi très important, c'est là où je t'ai dis mon plus grand secret... Je sais, je sais, tu vas te dire que je me fiche de toi de te faire retourner sur tes pas, mais c'est le but d'un jeu de piste non ?**_

 _ **Je t'aime Félicity, depuis ce jour au manoir et même avant, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurais jamais personne de plus important que toi, je n'aimerais jamais personne comme je t'aime toi. »**_

Je t'aime aussi Oliver, plus que tout et même si nos débuts ont été difficile, je suis plus qu'heureuse avec toi et je compte bien te le dire quand je te verrais, je veux tellement te voir et te prendre dans mes bras. Mais bon, je dois aller là bas, enfin y retourner, cette fois direction le parking de QC.

Je conduis plus lentement cette fois, il est près de 14 heures et c'est l'heure de pointe, je vais m'arrêter pour manger quelque chose d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'y aller, mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim. Je m'arrête vite fait et achète un sandwich que je mange tranquillement dans ma voiture. Je l'avale rapidement quand même et arrive assez vite. Je vais vers ma place de parking. Je me demande où il a pu la mettre quand même. Je lève les yeux et cherche. Je ne sais pas du tout où ça peut être, il n'y a pas vraiment de cachette où il aurait pu mettre l'enveloppe cette fois. Et puis je souris et ferme les yeux en soupirant... Tu es pas croyable mon amour, je rentre dans ma voiture, mais cette fois derrière, je regarde dans la pochette derrière le siège passagers, bingo elle est bien là.

Tu vas me le payer mon amour ! Je souris et l'ouvre doucement.

 _ **« Je t'ai eu mon amour, c'est dans cette voiture que je t'ai révélé mon plus grand secret, et sache que je ne regrette absolument pas. Parmi tout les employés de Queen, c'est toi que j'ai choisis, parce que je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, je savais que je te voulais près de moi alors même que je ne t'aimais pas à cette époque, en tout cas pas comme je t'aime maintenant. Mais avec le recul, je me dis que c'est justement pour ça que je te l'ai dit, parce que je t'aimais... J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte quand même, je suis un idiot, mais un idiot qui t'aime comme un fou. Depuis je ne regrette pas un seul jour passé à tes côtés, aucun, absolument pas. Même si on a eu des coups dur... D'ailleurs c'est vers un coup dur que je t'emmène... Le pire qu'on a eu... Notre premier rendez-vous... »**_

Je range la lettre dans mon sac et je souris, je remonte devant et file vers ce restaurant, même si ça s'est mal fini à ce moment là, je ne regrette pas, j'ai pu voir le vrai Oliver le temps d'une soirée, et c'est là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais depuis longtemps.

J'arrive rapidement, je me gare et entre. Je ne sais pas comment je vais rentrer, il faut donner son nom. Je le donne au cas où et un serveur m'apporte une lettre.

 _\- Monsieur Queen voulait que vous entriez, mais sans réservation et si vous ne mangez pas ici..._

 _\- Merci !_

Je la prends et quitte le restaurant, je comprends un peu mais j'aurais aimé avoir plus de mystère quand même, mais bon, j'ai eu mon mystère pour tout les autres endroits, donc ça va. Je m'installe sur un petit banc à l'extérieur et je l'ouvre.

 _ **« Cette soirée fut magique à mes yeux... Même si elle s'est mal finie, il s'est passé une chose que tu redoutais l'an dernier... Tu as été blessé, et j'ai eu peur, j'ai fui, loin de toi, et tu sais quoi ? Je le regrette, vraiment, si j'avais affronté ma peur, on serait ensemble depuis plus longtemps, j'aurais vécu plus de magnifiques moments passés à tes côtés. Attention mon amour, je ne regrette rien de notre histoire, pas une seule seconde, je regrette juste d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre que même si j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose... J'avais encore plus peur qu'un autre que moi ne te rende heureux. Sache que j'ai encore peur que tu ne sois blessée par ma faute... Mais je sais que si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner de toi, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Alors j'aimerais te promettre une chose mon amour, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toi et moi ensemble, pour toujours.**_

 _ **Ta dernière destination... C'est mon endroit préféré, c'est là où je t'ai fais l'amour la toute première fois... Je t'y attends. »**_

Je lui en ai voulu... Après notre soirée, de tout arrêter comme ça, mais c'est fini, je ne lui en veux plus, parce que j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il m'aimait et qu'il a fait ça pour me protéger, il a du souffrir mille fois plus que moi et c'est ça qui me fait mal. Mais maintenant tout va bien, nous sommes heureux et il me fait vivre de tels moments de bonheur que je ne peux même pas les compter.

Il m'attend, chez nous, il m'attend dans notre appartement, car oui, nous vivons ensemble depuis plus de six mois, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, et lui non plus, alors on a emménagé ensemble dans mon appartement.

Je remonte dans ma voiture et file chez nous, il me manque, je veux le voir, j'ai hâte de le voir. Cette journée fut parfaite, j'ai vécu tellement de bons moments aujourd'hui, à me souvenir de tout ces moments géniaux passés à ses côtés.

J'arrive rapidement, je monte les trois étages et j'arrive devant notre porte. Il y a une note dessus, encore une. Je la prends avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 _ **« Mon amour, si je t'ai écrite toutes ces choses dans ces lettres aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, alors en les écrivant, je sais que je vais y arriver. Derrière cette porte, se trouve notre avenir mon amour, si tu le souhaites. Alors entre... »**_

Je range de nouveau la lettre dans mon sac et je rentre dans notre appartement. Une fois la porte ouverte, je vois des bougies posées sur le sol, qui forme un chemin. Je souris et j'avance doucement, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir, de le prendre dans mes bras et de le remercier pour cette merveilleuse journée. Je le vois, juste là, il me sourit, et s'approche de moi, je veux courir dans ses bras mais je sais qu'il a quelque chose pour moi, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je veux le savoir. Alors je résiste à l'envie de courir dans ses bras... Je patiente, il s'approche, pose ses mains sur ma taille et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris et réponds à son baiser sans hésiter. On reste ainsi à long moment, à s'embrasser tendrement, j'ai ses bras autour de moi, les miens sont autour de son cou. On se sépare au bout de quelques minutes.

 _\- Ça été ?_

 _\- C'était géniale... Je me suis souvenue de tout ces moments... Et je me rends compte, que je suis vraiment heureuse depuis que je t'ai rencontré._

Il me sourit et me prends la main tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement... Tout ce que je t'ai dit dans toutes ces lettres est ce que je pense et ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi... Et comme tu le sais, j'ai du mal à dire toutes ces choses à haute voix._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, où il veut en venir. Il met une main dans sa poche et la ressort en tenant un écrin... J'y crois pas, j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Il me lâche doucement la main, ouvre l'écrin et en sort une magnifique bague en émeraude. Elle est superbe. Il me la passe au doigt délicatement.

 _\- Je veux plus que ce qu'on a depuis un an, je veux un avenir, fonder une famille avec toi. Félicity... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_

Je pleure, des larmes de joie, je lui saute au coup, le serrant fort contre moi, il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me serre lui aussi contre moi. Je lui murmure un petit oui au creux de l'oreille, je sais qu'il est heureux, je le sens me soulever et me faire tourner un peu avant de me reposer et de m'embrasser passionnément, comment je pourrais refuser ? Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je vais l'épouser, mais là, je dois lui donner son cadeau, j'espère qu'il va être heureux, je voulais lui dire ce soir, en guise de cadeau... Mais je voulais le faire de façon originale. Je sors un petit sachet blanc de mon sac. Je lui donne.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Ouvre... J'espère que tu vas aimer... Que tu vas être heureux de ton cadeau..._

Il l'ouvre et ne comprends pas quand il le voit. Je baisse le regard avant de me décider à finalement le regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- J'espère aussi... Que tu étais sérieux... Quand tu disais vouloir un avenir avec moi... Parce que notre avenir... Est déjà là..._

Je touche tendrement mon ventre, je touche notre bébé... Notre enfant, je l'ai appris hier, j'avais un léger retard d'une semaine, je suis parfaitement réglée, du coup je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal, j'ai fait le test et il s'est avéré positif. Je suis enceinte. J'avais vraiment peur de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je lui ai offert un petit hocher, vert et blanc... Je voulais vraiment lui dire de manière originale. Je vois qu'il ne répond pas, j'essaye de me reculer, il n'est pas heureux de notre enfant...

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me sourit et pose une main sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- Hey, ne pleure pas... Je suis heureux, laisse-moi juste le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'on va avoir un bébé... Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis heureux, je veux une famille avec toi, et ce bébé est notre famille._

On sourit et Oliver me serre dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à notre lit. Il me fait l'amour longuement, des heures durant. Notre étreinte est passionnée et tendre à la fois, je tremble de tout mon être tellement je suis heureuse, tellement je suis bien dans ses bras, tellement nous ne formons qu'un. Bientôt nous allons être mari et femme. Bientôt, nous serons parents. Oliver se laisse retomber sur moi, nos corps et nos cœur totalement secoués par le récent orgasme que nous venons de vivre. Il m'embrasse tendrement puis passionnément, nos langues se caressant sans vouloir se séparer une seule seconde. Il se sépare une seconde de mes lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je souris et lui réponds que je l'aime moi aussi, il descend doucement le long de mon corps tout en continuant ses baisers, il s'arrête au niveau de mon ventre et y dépose plusieurs petits baisers.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi bébé. Tu verras, nous serons les meilleurs parents du monde, je te le promets._

Oliver remonte vers moi et me tient contre lui.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Si j'avais su pour le bébé, je ne t'aurais pas fait courir partout._

Je souris et me redresse pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Idiot, j'ai été prudente, je n'ai pas couru, j'ai mangé ce midi, et je me suis assise ou posé à chaque fois que je devais lire tes lettres. Je n'ai pas fait de folies, je te le promets._

On se sourit avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, Oliver bascule au dessus de moi et attrape mes mains pour les mettre au dessus de ma tête, il entrelace nos doigts et caresse doucement ma bague qui trône fièrement à mon doigt, je suis heureuse, tellement.

 _10 mois plus tard_

Nous sommes allongés sur notre lit, chacun d'un côté, on regarde notre petite fille qui dort paisiblement entre nous, elle est si belle. Elle a cinq semaines exactement, et même si ce n'est pas tout les jours facile, notre fille nous comble de joie. Nous l'avons appelé Rena, je voulais quelque chose d'original et Oliver était d'accord, on a bien galéré à trouver un prénom qui nous plaisait, mais on a finit par trouver Rena.

 _\- Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder._

Je souris à mon mari, on est vraiment tout les deux complètement fou de notre petite princesse.

 _\- Moi non plus, elle est parfaite._

On sourit et on regarde encore notre petite fille qui ouvre doucement les yeux, elle nous fixe chacun notre tout et nous fait ces petits sourires, on craque littéralement à chaque fois.

Mine de rien, tout est parti d'une journée mystérieuse, à laquelle j'ai accepté de participer, et maintenant nous sommes là, dans notre lit, dans notre maison que nous avons acheté il y a quelques mois, car il n'y avait pas de chambre dans l'appartement, avec notre petite fille. Nous sommes vraiment heureux. Oliver se redresse doucement et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser, je réponds tendrement à son baiser avant que notre fille ne pousse un petit cri, on sourit, je crois que notre fille n'aime pas ne pas avoir toute notre attention.

On reste ainsi un long moment, à parler, à admirer notre petite fille, parfois je repense au jour où Oliver m'a fait vivre cette journée incroyable et je me dis vraiment que j'ai eu raison de vouloir le rencontrer, savoir que je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'avoir tout ce qu'on a aujourd'hui me brise le cœur.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je souris et pose mon front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement, cette fois Rena ne dis rien, elle s'est endormie profondément.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Parfois je me dis que même si Oliver a été effrayé de m'ouvrir son cœur, il a eu raison de prendre son temps, parce que peut-être qu'on aurait voulu aller trop vite, peut-être qu'on aurait compris que ce n'était pas le bon moment et qu'on ne se serait pas retrouvé... En tout cas je suis sure d'une chose, c'est que chaque seconde passée depuis le jour où j'ai reçu sa première lettre... Je n'en regrette aucune. Jamais je ne le pourrais.

 **Merci d'avance à tout ceux qui vont laisser des reviews, il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est fini ^^**


End file.
